


We were younger

by daliakoen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: Eddie y Waylon viven una vida feliz en Denver Colorado y más aún ya que se han comprometido en matrimonio. Sin embargo los padres de ambos, quienes repudiaron su amistad a través de los años, se han negado al compromiso. Ahora mismo, la pareja se aventurara a un viaje a su ciudad natal en un último intento de convencerlos. Sean aceptados o no, ellos no desistirán de su fuerte lazo formado con el tiempo. El regreso a casa, además de amargura, estará rodeado de recuerdos y dulces momentos de su juventud.





	1. Who will you choose on a trip around the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue inspirado gracias a la canción Obstacles de Syd Matters. La escuche en el juego de Life is strange y las imágenes empezaron a formarse.  
> Aunque la idea es algo simple ¡Espero les guste!

Si Waylon era capaz de definir su estado de vida actualmente, lo diría en una sola palabra: felicidad.

Lo que comenzó como una cena agradable, en uno de los restaurantes más lindos en Denver y con pequeños detalles llenos de amor y afecto, se convirtió en algo maravilloso en cuestión de segundos.

Esta misma noche, ambos se encontraban festejando el éxito de Eddie durante el año pasado. Y, sobre todo, el hecho de que gracias a la popularidad que consiguió durante los años, logro obtener nuevas comisiones que lo seguirían llevando a la cima.

Waylon estaba feliz por él. Nunca fue fácil todo lo que vivieron juntos y los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer para que eso sucediera.

Pero, dicha celebración no era la razón de su felicidad absoluta.  

Cuando vio el anillo en la copa de champaña, dio un jadeo que provoco las miradas de los comensales hacia su mesa. Se tapó los labios aún sin creer lo que sus ojos observaban.

Podía ser capaz de mirar la enorme sonrisa de Eddie en señal de victoria y de la misma manera cuando se arrodillo y tomo su mano para proponerle matrimonio.

Waylon no lo pensó ni dos veces, acepto la proposición con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dio un abrazo que sintió seria eterno.

Con simples miradas, ambos sabían lo profundo que se explorarían esta noche. Como en tantas noches pasadas, los dos hicieron el amor con esa pasión y cariño. Mismas formas y deseos como su primera vez en su adolescencia.

Esa primera vez cuando tenían que esconderse de los ojos curiosos y los juicios ajenos.

Waylon nunca imagino que tendría una vida tan linda, un trabajo estable y un departamento con el hombre que amaba. Y quien sabe, ya con el nuevo paso de su relación, tal vez buscarían una casa más grande en donde vivir.

Reía un poco ya que atrapo a Eddie cuando revisaba e investigaba en internet por las casas en venta. Pensó que lo haría para buscar un terreno propio, pero, cuando le mostro los papeles y procedimientos y al afirmarle que la propiedad era para ambos, sólo sintió que moriría de felicidad.

Ahora mismo, esa bruma y felicidad las estaba mostrando en una reunión con dos de sus mejores amigos, Miles y Lisa.

Ambos lo habían invitado a un café cercano a su trabajo en Murkoff. Cuando les enseño el dorado anillo, Miles escupió su bebida y Lisa coloco sus manos en la boca en reacción. Los dos creían imposible el sólo acto.

Conocían de la historia de ambos, pero nunca imaginaron que Eddie daría el próximo paso y tan pronto.

“¡Amigo! ¡Ya era hora!” dijo el castaño mientras le daba pequeñas sacudida en los hombros.

“Waylon ¡felicidades! Les deseo lo mejor a los dos. Realmente lo merecen.” Lisa se levantó de su asiento y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Gesto que el rubio correspondió con risas llenas de emoción.

“Y… ¿Cuándo es la boda?” Miles levanto una ceja mientras bebía el café.

“Aún no lo sabemos. Tal vez a finales del año. Honestamente no lo he pensado… yo me siento muy feliz con sólo tener el anillo, pero Eddie también quiere que tengamos una ceremonia… además, contamos con el apoyo del padre Martin, él nos aceptó si en dado caso queríamos una ceremonia… pero… aún debemos…” Waylon decía las palabras con emoción al principio, pero el peso de la realidad causó que sus últimas palabras las dijera con mucha desolación. No era para menos. Había personas en su vida que necesitaban saber de la noticia.

“Debemos hablar con nuestros padres… ellos merecen saber de nuestros planes… de hecho, haremos un viaje la próxima semana cuando la Corporación me de mi semana vacacional.”

Ambos amigos sintieron el momento amargo. No era para menos, los dos fueron testigos de la travesía de la pareja. Los obstáculos, las tragedias y los momentos de felicidad.

“Waylon… te lo diré con mucha honestidad… por favor, no regresen. Ya son felices aquí, ¿Por qué regresar de nuevo? ¿No recuerdan el desastre que sus padres causaron?... amigo, déjenlo ir… no regresen… si lo hacen, todo lo que han logrado se quebrara.”

Miles fue muy serio todo el tiempo. Lo miro con mucha intensidad y podía sentir el miedo de esas palabras ante lo adecuado y certero que era.

Ambos corrían ese riesgo. Lo platicaron una y otra vez, llegando a la conclusión de que sus padres tenían el derecho de saber de su matrimonio. Además, se prometieron a ellos mismos el no perder la confianza el uno del otro y no desistir.

“Miles, no es correcto, quien sabe, tal vez el tiempo los hizo cambiar… yo creo que es lo más apropiado.” La voz de Lisa, tan llena de calma y ánimo, se escuchó en la mesa con el sonar de los autos y las palomas al vuelo.

“Son nuestros padres Miles. Merecen saberlo y… no importa lo que ellos digan o hagan, nosotros no desistiremos del matrimonio. Les pediremos que nos acompañen a la boda y, bien, si se presentan, lo apreciaremos mucho… y si no lo aceptan, continuaremos nuestra felicidad sin ellos.”

El plan no convencía a Miles del todo. La situación seguía incomodándole. Aun así, decidió sonreírle y retirar su negatividad de la mesa. Era el mejor momento en la vida de su mejor amigo después de todo.

“Tienes razón. Bien Way, no dudes en llamarnos si ocurre algún problema. Y digo cualquier cosa, aburrimiento, tristeza o chismes del viejo vecindario.”

“Estamos contigo Waylon… pero, pase lo que pase, no dejes que arruine tu estado de ánimo. ¡Te casaras después de todo!”

“¡Diablos sí! Tenemos que planear una despedida de soltero.”

El trio de amigos rio un poco ante la idea, siendo el rubio el que no parara de reír. Se sintió tan afortunado de contar con amigos tan leales y comprensivos. Sin duda, fueron amigos de la infancia y lo seguían siendo en la edad adulta. Ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba si seguirían con su amistad en la vejez.

Las pláticas, a partir de ahí, se convirtieron en comentarios diversos. Hablaron de planes para la boda, lugares que le recomendaron al rubio y algunos recuerdos de su infancia.

Comparándose con su yo infantil, Waylon estaba seguro de que nunca imagino la vida que tendría.

***

Eddie Gluskin se sentía como un hombre realizado en estos momentos. Su negocio traía frutos y las comisiones que realizaba le hacían tener más popularidad.

Pero lo anterior no era la razón de su buen ánimo. El ser aceptado hacia el matrimonio por su mejor amigo de infancia y pareja eran como el rayo más hermoso en la oscuridad más profunda.

Hoy tenía el día libre y unos cuantos bocetos pendientes, eso, más sumado a algunas llamadas de otros contactos, le daban la señal de que debería aprovechar el día libre en bocetos o costura. Aun así no le importo. Considero más importante sus sentimientos y la felicidad que tenía ante el matrimonio.

Por lo tanto, decidió dedicar un poco de tiempo para sí mismo. Encendió su laptop para buscar boletos de avión y acomodar unos objetos pendientes.

Miro su anillo y rio como maniático ante la felicidad.

Él, se casaría. Lo que siempre anhelo durante tantos años y lo que eran fantasías y sueños que tenía sólo para sí mismo se harían realidad en unos meses.

Por un momento él creyó que lloraría de felicidad en el restaurante cuando Waylon acepto el anillo.

Dedico su concentración a la información de su laptop en las aerolíneas. Buscaba boletos de avión para ir a su ciudad natal.

Planeaban confesarle a sus padres el gran paso que acababan de dar. Suspiro un poco al saber la problemática del asunto, así como futuras lágrimas al momento de confrontarlos, más por el lado de Waylon, quien dejo la comunicación con ambos padres cuando empezó su vida universitaria.

A diferencia de Waylon, Eddie tenía la esperanza de que su madre, Edith, no mostrara tanto odio ante la idea de matrimonio. Los únicos recelos de la mujer, fueron las decisiones de Eddie de estudiar lejos de su hogar y escoger a un chico como pareja, ya que en el pasado, ambos chicos eran molestados por esa preferencia. Dando mucho temor a la madre de que su hijo fuera más lastimado.

Sin embargo, ambas madres, quienes habían empezado una hermosa amistad desde que ellos eran pequeños, empezaron a llegar a desacuerdos cuando los chicos eran más cercanos a través de los años. Ya que las dos creían que no era normal la interacción de ambos. Ellas tomaron diversas medidas para separarlos, tales como engaños, insultos y confrontaciones.   

Eddie se desanimó un poco con tan sólo recordar aquellos días. Gracias a esas medidas, él estuvo cerca de cometer un error que lo lastimaría como nunca, tanto a él como Waylon.

Miro las fotos de la pared y se sintió tan feliz de tener la fuerza de voluntad de Waylon a su lado.

Dio los datos de su tarjeta de crédito y compro los boletos con un solo click. Recibió al instante un mensaje en un celular por el dinero del vuelo y se sintió algo melancólico.

No podía creer que ambos volverían de nuevo.

Apago la laptop y se dirigió a la recamara de ambos. Los dos tenían una habitación algo grande, Eddie poseía un espacio para diseñar sus dibujos con una mesa de dibujo profesional, y Waylon tenía un escritorio con algunas laptops, escáneres e impresoras. Había días en los que ambos se desvelaban realizando su trabajo, Eddie realizando sus bocetos y Waylon trayendo su trabajo de software a casa.

Era un ambiente lleno de armonía de hecho, los dos conversando, hablando de las presiones, chismes y momentos graciosos que les lastimaría el estómago de tantas carcajadas.

Era un paraíso. Rara vez peleaban y si lo hacían, se reconciliaban tiempo después. No podían estar separados por varios momentos.

También tenían un enorme baño instalado y un pequeño cuarto de closet. Varias prendas colgadas pertenecían a Eddie, ya que él siempre se vestía de forma elegante en algunas reuniones y para la agencia a la que trabajaba.

Waylon usaba ropa formal algunas veces, pero no lo sentía cómodo el usarlo. Afirmaba que se sentía desnudo cuando los usaba en las juntas de Murkoff.

Entro al closet y recogió de uno de los estantes una caja de cartón. La llevo a la sala y le quito la cinta transparente que uso para sellarla.

La caja ya era vieja, lo más seguro era que buscaría una nueva para sus preciados objetos. En ese lugar, él guardaba recuerdos muy valiosos de su pasado. Tales como fotos, cartas, videocaseteras, discos de vinil y otra música en formato de cd.

Empezó a sacar todos los objetos y a ordenarlos en la pequeña mesa de cristal de la sala. Al sacar el último álbum de fotos, de éste salió una hoja de cuaderno en forma de carta.

La tomo del suelo y la abrió. Recordando así el instante de su elaboración, así como el momento y las razones de su creación.

Pero, además de recordar cuando la escribió, también llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de su infancia. Exactamente cuándo tenía ocho años.

En ese tiempo, él era un niño muy serio y solitario. No se sentía cómodo con la compañía de otros niños. La mayoría de ellos eran muy aburridos a su parecer, sin embargo, su falta de socializar era una llamada de atención constante por parte de sus maestros.

Todos ellos le recomendaban a la familia Gluskin que hablaran con él o lo llevaran con un especialista.

Sus padres prefirieron hacer lo primero con temor de que las personas hablaran al llevarlo con un especialista. Consideraron algo vergonzoso el hecho de que su hijo requiriera de ese tipo de ayuda.

Eddie, por sus padres, decidió interactuar con los demás, pero era demasiado tedioso y lleno de fastidio. Los niños no querían interactuar con él y no lo toleraban en los campos de juego.

Hubo varias veces en las que él se criticó a si mismo. Se preguntaba si realizaba algo mal para no caerles bien a los demás.

Tal vez era su ropa. Usaba una camiseta abotonada y un suéter sin manga. Además de sus pequeños shorts y zapatos oscuros, usaba un moño en su cuello.

Su madre adoraba vestirlo de esa manera, como todo un caballero desde la perspectiva de la mujer, pero los niños solían burlarse de él por su forma de vestir.

O tal vez no era eso. A lo mejor lo odiaban sin motivo. Muy pocos hablaban con él, pero de alguna manera ya lo juzgaban como un niño extraño y sin merecer el beneficio de la duda.

Fuera lo que fuera, Eddie se resignó y se concentró en ser un buen estudiante. De todo su grupo, él era el lector más rápido de la clase y el campeón en deletreo. Amaba las clases de lectura, artes y ciencias naturales. Pero era pésimo en las matemáticas, incluso su padre se desesperaba cuando lo ayudaba en esas raras ocasiones cuando no estaba enojado.

Nunca imagino que tendría un amigo en el mundo. Jamás creyó posible que alguien más lo acompañaría en su infancia y le daría a la escuela un toque divertido.

Esa persona, que cambio su infancia tediosa y sin sentido, era el hombre que se convertiría en su pareja de compromiso.

Waylon Park se mudó a su ciudad natal cuando eran niños. Su padre era un ejecutivo de banco y su madre era una enfermera.

Ambos padres trasladaron sus trabajos a la ciudad para progresar y darle un mejor futuro a Waylon.

Eddie jamás olvidaría esa mudanza. Aquel día, su madre insistió en darles un postre de regalo como bienvenida.

_“Eddie, acompáñame hijo… vamos a darles este pequeño pastel a los nuevos vecinos… alguien debe de darles la bienvenida al vecindario.”_

_“No quiero ir… ¿que se supone que diga?”_

Su madre se arrodillo en el suelo para tener sus miradas fijas el uno del otro y lo tomo de las manos.

_“Cariño, es muy descortés si no nos presentamos. Además, ¡vi que tenían un niño! Él es de tu edad… vamos, ¡muéstrame una sonrisa de bienvenida!”_

Eddie movió sus labios y entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera hacer puchero. La joven madre rio ante el gesto del menor y no pudo evitar darle un pellizco en la mejilla y un beso después.

Su madre no perdía la esperanza de que su pequeño hijo tuviera el chance de tener un amigo. Ella siempre se preocupó por esas cuestiones. Le dolía ver como su hijo era muy solitario.  

El pequeño niño suspiro en resignación y le asintió a su madre para satisfacerla. Ella dio un aplauso en señal de victoria y se dirigió al refrigerador para sostener el pastel casero que había preparado.

Madre e hijo se dirigieron a la acera hasta llegar a la casa de al lado. Edith toco el timbre y le dijo a Eddie en voz baja que sonriera.

De la puerta, apareció una joven mujer. Su cabello era rubio y rizado, el cual tenía sujeto en una trenza. La vecina lucia muy amable, ya que los recibió con un saludo de manos y dio jadeos de impresión ante el pequeño pastel de chocolate que recibió de regalo.

_“¡Muchas gracias por el pastel! No debió molestarse… umm… señora…”_

_“Gluskin. Mi nombre es Edith Gluskin. Y él es mi hijo, su nombre es Edward.”_

El niño inclino la cabeza y se presentó de la manera más cortes posibles, enfatizando la obvia bienvenida de la familia.

_“Pero que caballero. Eres muy adorable cariño. Mi nombre es Melissa Park, es un gusto en conocerlos… ¿sabes Edward?, tengo un hijo de tu edad… me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí para que jugara contigo, su padre lo llevo a la escuela para aclarar las inscripciones.”_

Eddie sintió un peso quitarse en sus hombros. No se sentía con ánimos de convivir con otro niño, sólo para ser odiado, rechazado y aislado como tantos otros.

A partir de ahí, la madre e hijo convivieron en la casa de los Park. Las madres compartieron una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel. Eddie recibió un vaso de leche y una gran porción que Melissa le sirvió.

La plática de las mujeres consistió en curiosidades de la ciudad. Lugares para paseos, tiendas recomendables o el trato de los vecinos, quienes, la gran mayoría, eran bastante tranquilos.

Eddie miro la casa en varios lados. No había fotos enmarcadas o decoraciones de hogar. Sólo había varias cajas esparcidas por las habitaciones y cerca de la sala.

Cuando la plática termino y la familia tuvo que irse, Edith le explico de su decepción al no encontrar al niño de la familia.

Eddie no mentía, en verdad, no mostraba interés de conocerlo. Lo único que deseaba, era regresar a su habitación y dedicarse a leer o a realizar dibujos. Eso lo relajaba como nunca.

El día siguiente de esa visita, Eddie fue a jugar al parque cercano al vecindario. Él no recordaba el mes, sólo podía recordar lo caluroso de ese día. La temperatura era tan insoportable que causo que hubiera una fuerte lluvia.

Ese día, él estaba sentado en los columpios. Él no se movió cuando sintió las gotas caerle en la cabeza y en sus hombros.

Los gritos de otros niños y risas ante la lluvia, hicieron eco con el ritmo de los truenos mientras corrían a sus casas. Eddie seguía manteniéndose en el columpio y, en vez de buscar refugio, empezó a mecerse con más intensidad mientras miraba al cielo. Sintiendo lo agradable que las gotas eran alrededor de su cara.

_“¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces ahí tú solo?! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Enfermaras si sigues mojándote!”_

Eddie pensó que lo había imaginado. No creyó que todavía hubiera más niños en el parque.

Al tratar de buscar en la poca visibilidad por la lluvia, se dio cuenta que había un chico rubio en una de las casas de plástico. Abrió la puerta y le hizo señal con la mano para que se dirigiera allí.

Eddie lo miro con curiosidad y después de pensarlo se dirigido allí.

Entro a la casa y tuvo una mejor vista del niño. Su cabello era rubio, su piel era blanca y lucia muy suave. Usaba unos tenis y shorts azul oscuro y una playera roja con un símbolo de tres óvalos unidos. Nunca vio una figura así, ni siquiera en sus libros.

 _“Hola, me llamo Waylon… ¿Por qué no huiste de la lluvia? ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí?”_ el rubio lo miro con mucha curiosidad. Incluso, sin su permiso, le toco el húmedo cabello y parte del hombro.

 _“Hola…yo soy Eddie… umm, yo… sólo… sólo quería sentir la lluvia… es muy divertido, mojarte en los charcos de agua y en el lodo.”_ Contesto con una sonrisa ante la verdad de esas palabras. Eddie siempre, en los días lluviosos, se mojaba por completo sin usar impermeable. Se dirigía a los campos de basquetbol y se tiraba en los pequeños charcos de agua.

Era el único niño en el vecindario que se divertía de esa manera a su parecer.

Se arrepintió de confesar eso, ya que sentía esa pequeña mirada de extrañeza por parte del rubio.

_“¿En serio? ¡¿Me enseñas?! ¡Suena divertido!”_

Eddie lo miro de forma rara. Nunca creyó que recibiría ese rostro lleno de ilusión y curiosidad. Sus ojos parecían brillar demasiado y su sonrisa era un destello incandescente.

Sintió un latido y calidez en su pecho.

 _“Cla-Claro… ven.”_ Eddie le dio la mano y el niño no dudo en sostenerla con la enorme sonrisa. Salieron de la casa de juguete y fueron arropados por la lluvia.

Eddie sintió la sensación más que agradable y el rubio empezó a reírse con la humedad.

El pelinegro le dijo que lo siguiera hasta un deslizador, del cual, una gran fuente de agua corría, tal y como si fuera un tobogán. Eddie se tiró al deslizador y Waylon lo siguió, dando risas de diversión al sentir el agua impulsándolos con más velocidad.

Waylon, con la emoción, le señalo un gran charco de agua que cubriría sus piernas por arriba de las rodillas.

Al llegar, el rubio le lanzo una ola de agua y Eddie hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban entre risas ante la genuina diversión. Después, se dirigieron a los charcos de una pequeña cancha de basquetbol y empezaron a saltar en ellos.

Los dos niños estaban completamente empapados y no les importaba. Incluso, tuvieron una pequeña guerra de lodo, la cual limpiaron con la fuerte lluvia y el húmedo suelo.

Querían seguir jugando, sin embargo, la lluvia se detuvo y las nubes empezaron a perder su color oscuro.

Waylon dio un gruñido de frustración ante el fin de la diversión.

 _“Ven Waylon. Ponte debajo de ese árbol.”_ Instruyo Eddie al notar su tristeza.

El rubio lo hizo y lo miro con curiosidad. El pelinegro empezó a mover las ramas con fuerza y Waylon sintió varias gotas caer. Tal y como si lloviera de nuevo. No pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba mientras estiraba los brazos con una sonrisa.

_“¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Nunca me había divertido así!... gracias Eddie, oye, no quieres que juguemos otro día… ¿tú y yo?”_

Eddie sintió un dolor agradable en su pecho. Era como una emoción distinta a las que había experimentado.

_“Claro Waylon. Me encantaría.”_

El sentimiento era verdadero. No era un protocolo falso después de un día de juegos. El pelinegro también se divirtió mucho con el chico.

Cuando volvían a sus casas, Eddie noto las punzantes miradas del rubio. Llego a un punto en el que él ya no aguantaba más. Se sentía muy incómodo por esos gestos.

_“¿Por qué me miras? Perdón, es que… me incomoda.”_

Waylon lo miro con duda, como si las acciones que hiciera no tuvieran nada de raro o malo.

_“Me gusta el color de tus ojos.”_

_“¿Qué?”_ respondió Eddie con un tono lleno de sorpresa en vez de interrogación.

_“Sí, son como el océano, me gusta mucho el mar. Tus ojos me lo recuerdan.”_

Waylon rio ante la declaración y cambio el tema. Eddie seguía un poco alabado por las palabras. Era la primera vez que alguien se fascinaba por el color de sus ojos.

Ese chico era distinto a los demás y no podía esperar por conocerlo mejor.

Eddie rio mucho en su departamento al recordar sus rostros de impresión cuando se enteraron de que ambos eran vecinos y serian compañeros de la misma clase.

Al abrir la nota que encontró de su caja de recuerdos, leyó la instrucción de la actividad con su letra infantil.

Esa ocasión, su profesora solicitó una actividad distinta. Era más libre y sin tantas instrucciones precisas. Fue relajante y la primera pista de su cariño hacia Waylon.

_“Muy bien niños… sé que quedan veinte minutos de clase, así que haremos esta última actividad. Una vez que terminen, pueden salir… ¿están listos?”_

Todos los niños dieron gritos exaltados y descontrolados ante la idea. Cualquier chance para salir temprano era muy bien recibido.

_“¡Esa es la actitud!, bien, quiero que me escriban y dibujen en una hoja de su cuaderno, a la persona que llevarían en un viaje por el mundo… pueden ser sus padres, hermanos y hermanas o cualquiera… dibujen a la persona que más les gustaría llevar a ese viaje.”_

Los niños rieron de lo fácil que era y gritaban a las personas que escogerían. Algunos fueron a sus familiares, otros dibujaron personajes de caricaturas y otros dibujaron animales o un paisaje distinto como un barco, campos verdes llenos de árboles o el espacio.

Eddie estuvo a punto de escribir el nombre de sus padres. Pero se detuvo en el primer nombre.

Le incomodaba un poco el pretender de esa manera.

La triste realidad con la que cargaba desde pequeño, era que su familia no era estable. Su padre era muy violento cuando bebía y su madre recibía muchos golpes de ese terrible estado de ánimo. Ella hacia lo posible para que él no le pusiera un dedo encima.

Se desanimó un poco y dejo de escribir.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de la soledad que tenía. Todos los demás dibujaban a sus seres amados con mucha confianza y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La verdad era muy sencilla, él estaba solo. No tenía a nadie. Estaba su madre, pero ella llegaba a alejarse de él algunas veces, como si se quedara confundida o fantaseara una realidad distinta.

Aborrecía cuando ella se ponía así.

_“¡Waylon! es un hermoso dibujo. Muy bien, puedes salir del salón.”_

El rubio guardo sus útiles de prisa y guardo su silla. Miro a Eddie a la distancia y se acercó a él.

 _“Eddie, te esperare hasta que salgas... es viernes ¡vayamos al parque o a mi casa!”_ el chico se fue con la misma alegría desbordante de siempre.

Ese mismo calor se sintió en su pecho de nuevo y fue en ese instante, que se dio cuenta de a quién debería escribir en el papel.

Escribió con la letra más hermosa posible la pregunta de la actividad y el nombre completo del rubio. Finalmente, dibujo varias escenas de ese viaje por el mundo. Ambos en un crucero sonriendo, en otro estaban en la torre de Paris y finalmente, estaban nadando en la playa mientras un arcoíris se veía en el horizonte con un sol sonriente.

Sonrió todo el tiempo y daba pequeñas risas al imaginarse las aventuras que tendrían los dos si realmente hicieran esos viajes.

La profesora, impresionada, observo el ímpetu de Eddie en la actividad. De hecho, le hizo preguntas y se alegró mucho al enterarse de que finalmente consiguió un amigo en todo este tiempo.

En ese tiempo, su maestra le confesó que tenía muchas esperanzas de que él se relacionara con la clase en un futuro.

“¡Eddie! ya llegue… perdona la tardanza, me quede platicando más de lo debido… ¡Mira! Traje tu pay favorito, de relleno de frambuesa… ¿Qué haces?”

La voz tan dulce de Waylon lo despertó de su bruma de recuerdos. Vio a su pareja dejar el pastel empaquetado en la mesa y se le acercó para darle un beso.

“Pasaba estos objetos a otra caja. La actual se estaba destruyendo.”

El rubio miro los objetos y dio jadeos de impresión y ternura al recordar las dulces imágenes y momentos que cada objeto representaba.

“Oh Dios, ¿aun tienes esa carta de la escuela? Pensé que la habías tirado.” Waylon tomo el papel con delicadeza y sonrió ante las imágenes.

“No sería capaz de hacer algo así cariño... esa carta fue literalmente mi primera confesión de amor.”

Tomo el papel de nuevo y lo guardo en el álbum de fotos. Sin embargo, el rubio retomo las fotos y se acostó en el sofá junto a Eddie para mirarlas. Sentía que el tiempo no era suficiente para admirarlas por completo. Cada una de ellas tenía una historia diferente y llena de amor.

“Reserve los boletos… nos iremos en una semana.”

La sonrisa del rubio se detuvo y cerró el álbum de fotos. Sintió el peso de esas palabras y la aventura que ambos enfrentarían.

“Llego la hora entonces.” Waylon le devolvió una sonrisa de mucho ánimo, pero se borró al inclinar su cabeza.

Eddie sostuvo su barbilla y la levanto para besarlo.

“Todo estará bien cariño… ellos no pueden hacernos daño… se los diremos y, digan lo que digan, nosotros continuaremos con nuestras vidas… te lo juro, jamás voy abandonarte Waylon.”

Eddie tomo la mano de Waylon y beso los dedos cerca de donde estaba el anillo de compromiso.

El rubio asintió y se apoyó en él para sentir el abrazo continuar como un escudo de amor.

Su viaje estaba a punto de empezar. No sería fácil, pero no permitirían ser separados. Ya no eran débiles como hace tanto tiempo.


	2. Could you sing me that song?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Tuve algo de tiempo y decidí subir el capi dos de este fic, ¡espero les guste!

_“¡¿Cómo puedes avergonzarnos de esa manera?!”_

La madre de Waylon grito con todas sus fuerzas en la otra línea telefónica. El rubio podía sentir la distorsión de la línea por el intenso sonido.

“Mamá, por favor, escúchame.”

 _“¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Yo y tu padre no aceptaremos semejante idea!.._.” Después de esa declaración, la mujer tomo bocanadas de aire y Waylon se quedó en silencio con la sensación de sus fuerzas desapareciendo.

Sabía que esto pasaría una vez que llamara, lo único que imploraba era que él pudiera manejarlo emocionalmente.

Miro a Eddie con profunda tristeza y este se levantó de la silla y empezó a sostenerlo por los hombros en señal de apoyo. También, lo beso en la cabeza para que se calmara.

_“Hijo… tú me dijiste hace tiempo que si había algo para que cambiáramos de opinión, tu sabes que lo hay… por favor, rompe ese compromiso… sólo así, seremos una familia de nuevo.”_

Waylon miro al suelo mientras escuchaba esas palabras y miro a Eddie por encima.

¿Por qué hacía esto? acaso, ¿no aprendió nada de su travesía? ¿No comprendía que ese pensamiento sólo traería más desolación?

Muchas voces llenas de decepción rodearon a Waylon. Todas querían reclamar, insultar, advertir y reprender, pero al final, su voz de la razón fue la que sobresalió en él y mando el último mensaje.  

“Iremos para allá, te lo diré una última vez y se acabó.” Waylon colgó el teléfono antes de escuchar algún otro insulto. Suspiro y se tocó la cabeza casi de forma dramática. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el sofá rectangular y encendió la televisión.

El canal transmitía una película de acción. El auto era perseguido por unos maleantes. Los disparos y las aceleraciones del auto se escuchaban en la sala.

“Creo que eso estuvo muy bien.”

“Supongo que tratas de ser sarcástico.” Dijo Eddie con un suspiro de cansancio. Se sentó al lado de Waylon, de forma que la cabeza de su pareja se reposara en sus piernas.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban la televisión. No era como si les importara la trama de la película en realidad.

Ambos entendían lo que vendría. El viaje y las llamadas a la familia no se hicieron esperar cuando ambos se comprometieron.

Eddie logro comunicarse con su madre hace dos días.  Duraron cerca de dos horas conversando. Hablaron de varias cosas, la familia, conocidos, condiciones de trabajo, siendo la noticia de su matrimonio la bomba de la llamada.

Al principio su madre mostró incomodidad, afirmándole que no estaba de acuerdo por el rumbo de la situación y que dudaba que algo bueno llegara de eso. Le afirmo que no los detendría, pero que ella no se presentaría en la ceremonia.

Eddie dejo el tema hasta ese punto. Tenía la esperanza de convencerla una vez más cuando volvieran a su ciudad natal.

Miro en sus piernas y empezó a deslizar sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Waylon. Su pareja parecía relajarse con el tacto. Le parecía gracioso, era similar a la reacción de un gato que buscaba ser acariciado.

Dejaron el momento continuar y en segundos, la opresión y el miedo ante la futura visita parecían evaporarse a lo lejos.

Fue la primera vez que la cena quedó muy silenciosa. Cuando ambos tenían la oportunidad de cocinar juntos, nunca paraban de conversar de sus días y deberes.

Eran raras las ocasiones en las que la cocina se mantenía silenciosa.

Era incomodo hasta cierto punto, pero los dos comprendían que hacer eso los ayudaba a tranquilizar la situación.

Ya llegaría el momento para enfrentar los desafíos que les esperaban.

Toda la situación le resultaba bastante curiosa a Eddie. En el pasado estaría nervioso, entrando en pánico y desahogando su falta de control con quienes interactuarán con él, sin embargo, no sentía miedo esta vez. Era posible que el hecho de casarse lo tenía de buen humor.

Cuando llegaron a la cama, se aseguró de rodear a Waylon por completo con sus brazos, le dio varios besos que lograron varias escapadas de risa.

Adoraba ese sonido lleno de melodía y vida que Waylon tenía. Ese sonido que era música en los instantes más incomodos.

Tenían mucho que hacer para mañana. Al quedar sus días libres el mismo día de nuevo, decidieron que era el momento para realizar unas compras en uno de los supermercados de su preferencia.

Las compras serian de rutina, tales como verduras, carnes, líquidos y productos para la limpieza.

No había muchas personas alrededor una vez que entraron. Lo anterior le sorprendía siendo ya las cuatro de la tarde. Si acaso, había madres con niños, mujeres adultas y algunos hombres usando el carrito de supermercado.

Ambos tuvieron suerte, habían logrado conseguir todo en la tienda sin tener que ir a otro lugar, sólo les faltaron unos productos de limpieza, los cuales eran visibles a la distancia por la sección de artículos para acampar.

Waylon dejo de empujar el carrito y se quedó observando una pequeña casa de acampar marca _Coleman_. En ese espacio estaba montado una casa de campaña, mesas, asientos y una fogata improvisada.

Para cualquiera, el ver esos objetos significaba su facilidad de uso en los bosques o en una playa, pero, Waylon relacionaba esos objetos y paisaje forestal a una experiencia que tuvo con Eddie cuando eran pequeños.

“¿Sucede algo cariño?”

Eddie había seguido caminando, creyendo que su pareja lo seguía. Se acercó a él cuando se percató de su concentración en los equipos.

“¿Recuerdas nuestro primer campamento en la escuela? Sí que causamos un gran alboroto.”

Eddie rio un poco ante el comentario y las imágenes enlazadas al momento.

Waylon le alzo una ceja ante la reacción, a diferencia de Eddie, él no veía nada de gracioso al gran susto que llevaron en esa ocasión.

“No le veo lo gracioso Edd.”

“Tranquilo Waylon. Además, el que nos perdiéramos en el bosque no fue nuestra culpa. Eso fue un accidente a fin de cuentas.”

Waylon rio mientras negaba con la cabeza y movió el carrito para continuar con sus compras.

“Deberíamos acampar.” Dijo Eddie de forma burlona ante la situación, sabiendo que incomodaría a su pareja. Adoraba observar esas muecas de enojo y fastidio.

Todo lo que hacía Waylon le parece y le seguirá pareciendo bello desde su punto de vista.

Waylon refunfuño como un anciano cascarrabias, pero lo hacía con el fin de hacer reír a Eddie, no porque odiara acampar.

Nunca olvidarían ese viaje. A mitades del ciclo escolar, su maestra había organizado un viaje de campamento en el bosque Grundy, el cual era uno de los bosques más populares de su ciudad natal en Tennessee.

Ella, algunos padres de familia y un grupo de guardabosques serían sus acompañantes.

Waylon, logro conseguir el permiso de sus padres de forma sencilla. Por otro lado, Eddie tardo más tiempo en conseguir la autorización.

Contaba con su madre definitivamente para esa salida, pero su padre no aceptaba semejante idea, causando que se negara al instante.

Waylon estaba muy triste por la noticia. Le decía que el viaje no sería lo mismo sin él.

Eddie no se rindió ante la complicación. Le insistió a su padre una y otra vez aunque recibiera un grito y un fuerte jalón en su brazo.

Lo sintió todo perdido ante sus esfuerzos.

Esa decepción se vio reflejada en su estado de ánimo en la escuela. Lo cual, fue notado por su maestra. Ella, al escuchar los hechos, decidió hablar con su padre. Le explico de manera detallada los beneficios educacionales que el viaje tendría, asimismo, le afirmo que habría más adultos y padres de familia en el viaje para no dejar a los niños sin seguridad.

De forma increíble, su padre acepto. Pero no porque fuera el bien para su hijo, sino para no levantar sospechas ante las autoridades educativas y no lucir como un tirano frente a todo el vecindario.

Cuando su padre le autorizo la salida, él no paro de sonreír y de dar saltos en la cama de alegría.

Él y su madre, sin perder más tiempo, fueron a comprar algunos utensilios para el viaje. Compraron algunas mantas y una bolsa de dormir individual. No necesitaban una casa de campaña. La madre de Waylon le confirmo que ellos contaban con una y que ambos niños podrían usarla en el bosque.

Eddie recordaba a la perfección esas sensaciones. No podía dormir de la emoción y las mariposas en su estómago no se iban ante la diversión que experimentaría ese día.

De alguna forma logro dormir sus horas adecuadas a pesar de la energía causada por la emoción.

Ya siendo las seis de la mañana un viernes, él se encontraba sosteniendo la mano de su madre mientras caminaban a la escuela. Eddie cargaba con su bolsa de dormir y su madre con una mochila que él usaría para el viaje. Llevaba dos cambios de ropa, lámparas, cepillo de dientes junto a pasta dental  y, en esa mochila, su madre le coloco algunos sándwiches en un estuche de comida.

Aunque algunas madres solían usar ingredientes comunes en ese tipo de emparedados como jamón y queso, su madre siempre se aseguraba de que estuvieran bien cargados con carne y verdura.

Reía al recordar que cada vez que habría un estuche de comida o bolsa para el almuerzo, el sándwich parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en todos lados por lo enorme que lucía. Sin duda, él no pasaría hambre en ese pequeño viaje.

También, empaco a escondidas uno de sus cuentos favoritos para el largo camino por el autobús.

No iba a mentir, a Eddie le gustaba mucho la lectura y aprovechaba algún momento para influenciarle a Waylon el mismo gusto. Por supuesto, procuraba no ser muy fastidioso con el tema. Él sabía cuándo parar.

Se dedicó gran parte del camino riéndose por la diversión que lo esperaría, pero, cuando llego a la entrada de la escuela y vio el autobús escolar amarillo, sintió una fuerte incomodidad ante las penetrantes miradas y susurros a escondidas de sus compañeros de clase.

Algunos lo miraban con impresión, ya que rara vez él los acompañaba a exploraciones de ese tipo.

Los miro con seriedad y sintió como si el día se le amargara en cuestión de segundos. El ímpetu y la emoción parecían desvanecerse con los simples gestos ajenos.

_“¡Eddie!”_

Esa voz tan melodiosa y llena de alegría hizo eco a unos cuantos pasos de un grupo de sus compañeros. Era como si le diera una felicidad absoluta la sola presencia del pelinegro.

Waylon movía uno de sus brazos para saludarlo con mucha emoción. El infante llevaba puesto un suéter azul claro con el cierre sin abrochar, mostrando una playera color gris.

Madre e hijo se acercaron a la familia Park con el fin de dar el saludo matutino. Ambas madres empezaron a conversar, mientras que los niños exploraban el autobús escolar.

El vehículo era algo viejo, a través de la puerta de emergencia podían ver la suciedad y el desgaste de los asientos.

A los niños no les dio importancia aquel detalle. La idea de estar en el bosque y poder acampar lejos de casa los tenia llenos de emoción.

De los dos, el rubio parecía ser el más emocionado. Hasta el punto de alzar la voz y reír con carcajadas llenas de alegría.

Cuando el motor del autobús encendió, fue la señal indicada para subir al transporte. Los niños se despidieron de los padres, siendo correspondidos con un fuerte abrazo y ordenes sobre buena conducta.

Eddie abrazo a su madre con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Inhalo esa fragancia dulce parecida al durazno y sonrió ante la sensación llena de tranquilidad y relajación que el aroma le provocaba.

Miro al lado de Waylon y noto como la joven madre le daba una tormenta de besos al pequeño, causando que varias risas se le escaparan al chico.

Ambas madres les pidieron que siguieran las órdenes de la maestra y de los padres de familia que irían como voluntarios.

Los chicos dieron las maletas a los adultos, quienes las acomodaban en los barrotes de fierro que el autobús tenia encima.

Al subir, los dos sólo alcanzaron asientos cerca del final del autobús, abrieron una ventana y, al igual que los demás niños, empezaron a despedirse de los padres cuando sentían el movimiento del enorme vehículo.

Los adultos siguieron despidiéndose a pesar de la lejanía del avance, a partir de ahí, varias risas y platicas infantiles hicieron eco en el autobús. Los adultos, en cambio, parecían ser personas con otro idioma. Algunos hablaban entre ellos y otros sólo con sus respectivos hijos.

Eddie se sentía emocionado con todo el panorama en general, pero lo que lo llevo al borde de la adrenalina, fue el hecho de que ya estaban saliendo de la ciudad en dirección a la carretera.

Las edificaciones y las casas ya se veían a la lejanía por las ventanas y la puerta de emergencia.

Eddie sentía que incluso soñaba, nunca imagino que su padre le daría el permiso y de que estaría divirtiéndose.

Dejo que el viaje lo relajara y que los relatos de Waylon lo rodearan. Eran muy relajantes de hecho.

Sin embargo, su ánimo se detuvo cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a cantar la canción de los elefantes, llegando al número 200.

No lograba entender como les gustaba esa horrible canción. Él no le veía ningún sentido.

_“¿Qué lees Eddie?”_

El pequeño rubio dijo con curiosidad mientras perdía el ritmo de la canción.

Eddie le sonrió porque dejo de seguir esa fastidiosa canción y porque adoraba su curiosidad en sus acciones.

 _“La telaraña de Charlotte. La historia es muy interesante, es sobre la amistad de un cerdo y una araña…”_ Eddie se quedó pensativo con el argumento de la historia.

Anhelaba con todo el corazón de que él y Waylon tuvieran una amistad llena de amor y apoyo como en el libro. Él quería tener un final feliz como los protagonistas de sus amados cuentos. Así como una amistad con personajes tan fascinantes.

_“Cuando termines de leerlo, ¿me lo podrías prestar? ¡Me gustó mucho el cuento de los delfines que me prestaste!”_

Eddie le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el comentario. Aunque su amistad llevaba unos meses, se alegró mucho al saber que le gusto ese cuento.

Waylon adoraba el mar, así como las criaturas marinas. No había duda de que ese cuento lo adoraría.

_“Claro Waylon, te lo prometo.”_

Eddie a veces se preguntaba si al rubio no le dolía reír tanto. Esa sonrisa le mostro un orificio en sus dientes causado por la caída de un diente. Del cual, el rubio le compartió dulces con el dinero que obtuvo del _Ada de los dientes_.

El viaje pareció más corto de lo pensado ahora que lo recordaba. En cuestión de segundos, los niños dieron gritos de emoción y empujones cuando el autobús llego a la zona forestal con los guardabosques saludándolos.

Eddie saco de su mochila una sudadera gris mientras que Waylon deslizo el zíper de su suéter para que lo cubriera de la brisa fría de la ventana.

La maestra y los padres de familia organizaron a los niños, les explicaron las reglas y las rutas que harían.

Además, les exigían que escogieran una pareja para la expedición. Waylon sostuvo la mano de Eddie como un imán al momento en que la maestra les solicito la búsqueda de compañero.

Eddie rio un poco y entrelazo los dedos en señal de aceptación. Ellos no eran los únicos que dieron risas, algunos niños chocaban las manos y las niñas se abrazaban con mucho cariño.

A partir de ahí, la caminata dio comienzo. Los adultos cargaron las casas de campaña sin armar y dos de los guardabosques ayudaron a sostener un poco los materiales extra mientras conducían el camino.

Los niños lucían emocionados con la presencia de los enormes árboles y las corrientes de agua en la lejanía.

Era verdad que ellos veían esos paisajes en sus libros y en imágenes por la ciudad, pero la experiencia de presenciarlo con sus propios ojos y de pisar el terreno, era una sensación maravillosa e increíble de sentir.

Eddie, al mirar el precioso panorama del bosque, se sintió muy arrepentido al olvidar su cámara de fotos. Era de las tradicionales, lanzaba una luz muy fuerte e imprimía la imagen un segundo después.

Hubiera hecho buenas fotografías si lo hubiera traído.

Decidió olvidar su desafortunado olvido y decidió gozar el viaje. Para esos momentos ya habían caminado por una hora y media.

 _“Edd… perdón, quiero ir al baño.”_ Dijo el chico de forma penosa mientras jalaba la sudadera de Eddie.

Eddie se detuvo y miro como su amigo juntaba las piernas y las movía sin perder esa unión. Parecía que llevaba rato aguantando esas ganas. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de moverse ante el malestar.

Eddie noto que el grupo se alejaba sin darse cuenta de que ellos se detuvieron.

El pelinegro le pidió a Waylon que lo esperara y se dirigió a unos compañeros de clase, diciéndoles que avisaran que ellos irían al baño por un segundo. Para no dejar a Waylon solo y atrás del grupo, él pensó que era mejor avisarles a esos niños, ya que su maestra y los adultos estaban literalmente al frente. Le pareció poco práctico ese método hecho por los adultos ya que no prestaban la atención debida a los alumnos de atrás.

Sin embargo, Eddie nunca imagino que sus compañeros jamás avisarían a los adultos de su pequeña parada. Nunca creyó que el odio de sus compañeros de clase hacia él provocara semejante acto de crueldad.

Él debió ser más listo, debió llamar a la profesora, pero cuando trataron de buscar al grupo, ya era muy tarde para verlos en la profundidad del bosque.

Esperanzados, ambos lograron ver el movimiento de algo. No sabían que era, pero supusieron que era uno de los niños. Siguieron el rastro por buen rato, creyendo que se encontrarían con el grupo en algunos árboles a la lejanía.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que era un zorro que huía de ellos hacia un refugio.

Eddie trato de no sentir desesperación. No era posible que esto les estuviera pasando. Pensó lógicamente antes de caer en pánico.

Supuso que la maestra debió darse cuenta de su ausencia, alguno de los niños debió notarlo para ese entonces.

Waylon empezó a desesperarse y comenzó a gritar el nombre de la maestra. Eddie le ayudo un poco. Por desgracia, nadie respondió a sus auxilios y nadie se acercó para ayudarlos.

_“Nos perdimos Eddie, nadie nos escucha ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! ¡¿Y si jamás nos encuentran?!”_

A Eddie se le rompía el corazón escuchar y mirar a Waylon de forma tan desesperada y triste. Las lágrimas y las respiraciones agitadas empezaron a mostrarse al término de esas declaraciones.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada y pensó detalladamente la situación.

Era obvio que los dos estaban perdidos. No sólo eso, nada bueno traería el que siguieran buscando sin orientación en las profundidades del bosque. No había nada, ni siquiera presencia o voces humanas, estaban rodeados por el ruido de los árboles y una corriente de agua cercana.

_“Tranquilo Waylon… mira, vamos a buscar un lugar donde podamos descansar. Yo creo que la maestra ya se dio cuenta de que no estamos en el grupo… sé que nos encontraran, pero no podemos movernos más… cuando te pierdes, lo mejor es no moverte… tranquilo, además, hay guardabosques con ellos, ¡nos encontraran muy pronto!”_

Waylon dejo de dar ligeros lloriqueos y empezó a secarse las lágrimas. Le mostro una pequeña sonrisa ante el obvio apoyo mientras asentía con lentitud.

El rubio no dudaba de esas palabras, Eddie era para él una figura valiente y protectora. Siempre estaba para él cuando lo necesitaba. Como en esas ocasiones en las que se lastimaba en el recreo escolar o cuando le cantaba un poco para hacerlo sentir mejor.

La voz de Eddie cuando cantaba era algo relajante en cada momento.

Waylon asintió y se relajó un poco al saber que Eddie no lo dejaría.

Una vez que se calmó, Eddie lo tomo de la mano y lo guio en dirección de la corriente de agua en el bosque. Se percató de que había un tumulto de rocas. El sol no les daba en absoluto, los enormes árboles y vegetación forestal cubrían los rayos solares.

Dejaron sus mochilas en las rocas y exploraron la corriente de agua. Por supuesto, no lo hacían muy lejos.

Cuando avanzaron, se detuvieron al ver a una venada al lado de un pequeño ciervo. Ellos decidieron no moverse con temor de hacer enojar a las criaturas, además, querían verlos en su ambiente.

Waylon pareció alegrarse un poco.

Para entretenerse más, decidieron explorar en otros lugares de forma que no se alejaran demasiado. Lo anterior lo hacían con la esperanza de ver algún adulto acercárseles y llevarlos al lado de algún grupo.

Por desgracia, no encontraron ninguna señal, ni siquiera humo a la lejanía que indicara señales humanas.

Resignados volvieron a las rocas y se sentaron un rato. Eddie se sentó encima de una y apoyo su espalda en otra enorme roca pegada en el tumulto de peñascos.

Se quedaron conversando un poco, incluso, Eddie le compartió uno de sus enormes emparedados al escuchar el rugido de hambre de su amigo. Waylon, en cambio, saco unas cajas de jugo que su madre le había dado para el camino.

Eddie no tenía demasiada hambre, además, supuso que los adultos los encontrarían pronto. No obstante, al mirar como el sol seguía cayendo y listo para posicionarse en el atardecer, se dio cuenta de que nadie los encontraría en ese momento.

El miedo de Waylon empezó a mostrarse de nuevo ante la realidad. Lo aterrador de estar solos y a las lejanías de la civilización, sin nadie quien pudiera ayudarlos o protegerlos.

Eddie decidió actuar. Sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que se quedaran a oscuras.

Inmediatamente, le ordeno al rubio que lo ayudara a buscar rocas grandes para ponerlas en forma circular, después, juntaron ramas y troncos partidos en pedazos que encontraron alrededor. Al parecer alguien ya había estado en esa zona, ya que los cortes eran muy precisos, como si hubieran sido cortados por un hacha.

Eddie saco de su bolsillo un encendedor cuadrado con un tallado en forma de caballo. Tal objeto le pertenecía a su padre. El adulto se lo regalo en su último cumpleaños, afirmándole que era de la buena suerte.

Cuando le permitió ir al campamento, no dudo en guardarlo en su bolsillo para tener esa buena suerte.

Esperaba que el objeto diera resultado para que ambos fueran encontrados.

Waylon lo miro sorprendido y coloco una mano cerca de la flama para que no se apagara al momento de encender los troncos y ramas. En minutos, los niños lograron encender una fogata. Waylon decidió traer más ramas y madera que sus pequeñas manos pudieran conseguir.

Sintió mucha esperanza al ver como Eddie dominaba la situación y encontraba soluciones a todo.

Su mejor amigo era una magnifica persona. En el pasado, él solía preguntarse porque Eddie no tenía más amigos. Para él, Eddie era un chico increíble.

Se sentaron al lado de la fogata, siendo ya su única iluminación en el oscuro bosque. Eddie saco un emparedado más y se lo compartió a Waylon.

El rubio sólo decidió comer una mitad, ya que deseaba ahorrar en dado caso que en la mañana no vinieran por ellos. Se sentía como un tonto al depositar su lonchera en la hielera escolar

Waylon junto sus piernas cerca de su pecho y coloco su mentón en su rodilla.

Suspiro y miro a Eddie, quedando sorprendido de que su amigo no se sintiera asustado por la situación.

 _“y… ¿y si nadie nos encuentra?... ¿y si nunca volvemos a ver a nuestros padres?... ¿Qué haremos entonces?”_ Waylon sentía su visión borrosa en señal de las lágrimas tratando de salir. Cubrió su rostro en sus rodillas, pero sus jadeos y movimientos en sus hombros, fueron las señales suficientes para que Eddie notara su tristeza y miedo.

Eddie se levantó y se sentó a un lado de Waylon. Rodeo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo acerco a su lado de forma que pudiera escucharlo.

_“Nos encontraran Waylon… yo lo sé… vamos, no llores, te daré un regalo si dejas de llorar, es una promesa de hecho.”_

El infante estaba algo confundido. De donde podría darle un obsequio a estas alturas.

Eddie rio al notar el rostro en confusión. Se acercó a su oído y le dio unas palabras de ánimo mientras acariciaba su cabello de la misma forma que su madre lo hacía.

_“Yo cuidare de ti. Te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase.”_

Waylon lo miro con impresión ante las palabras y sonrío por la promesa de su amigo. En ese instante, Eddie se le tiro encima y empezó a darle cosquillas en el estómago y en su punto débil, las rodillas.

 _“¡Para!... ¡Me haces cosquillas!”_ dijo con la tristeza completamente ausente ahora. Carcajadas infantiles llenaron el pequeño espacio en el bosque y más aun con Waylon tratando de tomar la revancha cuando se aventó a Eddie para darle cosquillas.

Al notar que Waylon cambio su estado de ánimo, él decidió comerse la mitad de un sándwich y tender una cama improvisada una vez que termino su pequeña cena.

Era una lástima, su madre le compro la bolsa de dormir, pero los adultos se habían quedado con ella para cargarla.

Tenía mucha suerte de aceptar la enorme cobija que su madre le dio. Era muy cálida y lo cubría del frio. Waylon también contaba con una manta, la cual escogieron para reposarla en el suelo y usar la de Eddie para que los cubriera.

Waylon se acostó en su cama improvisada y uso su mochila como almohada. Eddie haría lo mismo, con la diferencia de que extendería su manta en el cuerpo de ambos.

Le pareció curioso, siempre habían planeado una pijamada y esto era lo más similar a una.

Waylon le sonrío y miro las estrellas. Él estaba tan concentrado en el miedo y en los problemas que jamás noto la claridad de ellas. Todas brillando más que otras y algunas parpadeando.

Eddie miro el hermoso paisaje también y sintió que esas luces jamás se irían de su mente. Nunca imagino que vería esas luces con tanta claridad.

El momento era tranquilo, la madera seguiría ardiendo por un tiempo, pero tal vez se extinguiría en unas horas. Eddie fue precavido en ese caso, saco una linterna y la acomodo al lado de su cabeza.

Miro a Waylon por un rato y se dio cuenta de que seguía preocupado.

_“¿Qué pasa Waylon? ¿No puedes dormir?”_

_“Tengo mucho miedo Edd… lo siento, se lo que me dijiste, pero no deja de asustarme.”_

Eddie lo miro con mucha comprensión y se acercó a Waylon para abrazarlo con fuerza. Deseaba de todo corazón que el chico se sintiera mejor y no negara el gesto.  

Waylon, se aferró a él y coloco su rostro en el pecho de Eddie. Era como si deseara buscar consuelo.

_“Edd… ¿me puedes cantar esa canción? ¿La que tú y tu mamá cantaron cuando estaban tejiendo?”_

Eddie seguía manteniendo el abrazo y sólo inclino la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Él recordaba esa ocasión, cuando Waylon entro a su casa para pedirle que jugaran un rato, Eddie se encontraba ayudando a su madre en los tejidos y ambos cantaban esa canción.

_“¿I Want a Girl?”_

Waylon asintió energéticamente y lo miro esperanzado para que iniciara su canto.

Eddie rio y tosió un poco para cantar mejor y sin trabas. Se aseguraría de cantarla lo mejor posible y con la voz más comprensiva para su mejor amigo.

_“When I was a boy my mother often said to me_

_Get married son and see how happy you will be_

_I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find,_

_Who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind,_

_I will have to look around until the right one I have found.''_

Eddie se rio de forma armoniosa en la última oración al percatarse de que Waylon se aferraba con más fuerza hacia él y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

También, para calmarlo, empezó a dar pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda. Casi el acto era similar al de una madre con su bebé.

_“I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad_

_She was a pearl and the only girl that Daddy ever had,_

_A good old fashioned girl with heart so true,_

_One who loves nobody else but you,_

_I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad.’’_

 

A partir de ahí, dio silbidos y tarareos de la melodía. No se detuvo hasta ver a Waylon dormir.

El rubio se quedó con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía.

Eddie supuso que ya había dormido, así que él se acurruco a su lado sin dejar de abrazarlo y arroparlo por completo para que no sintiera frio.

 _“Gracias Edd… te quiero mucho.”_ Dijo el rubio para caer al mundo del sueño.

Eddie lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos ante lo que acababa de oír. Termino sonriendo y susurrándole algo en el oído. Sin saber si lo escuchaba o no.

_“Yo también te quiero Waylon… mucho.”_

El miedo, la frustración y la agonía de estar perdidos se fueron en ese capullo lleno de apoyo y comprensión.

Eddie no sabía lo que pasaría, pero no mentía con su regalo en forma de promesa. Él protegería a Waylon de todo aquel que lo lastimara.

“El director estuvo por despedir a nuestra maestra… fue bueno que explicamos nuestra versión de la historia y castigaran a los niños que nunca avisaron de nuestra parada en el bosque.”

Dijo Waylon mientras colocaba los vegetales y la carne en la banda deslizadora de la caja de cobro del supermercado.

Eddie despertó de ese dulce recuerdo y escucho a su pareja.

“Sí, fue una suerte que nos encontraran en la mañana… me sentí bastante mal por nuestros padres en aquella ocasión… ellos no dejaban de llorar cuando nos encontraron… sé que cualquier padre lo haría, pero nunca pensé que vería lágrimas en mi padre… él era duro como una roca.” Dijo Eddie mientras ayudaba a colocar los productos para el cobro.

Los dos jamás olvidarían ese rencuentro. Cuando la maestra y los guardabosques no pudieron encontrarlos en el transcurso de la tarde, la docente llamo a las dos familias informándoles de lo sucedido.

Los padres no esperaron ningún segundo, tomaron el auto y se dirigieron al bosque.

Ellos buscaron toda la noche junto a los guardabosques mientras gritaban el nombre de sus hijos con la esperanza de que les respondieran.

Cuando los rayos del sol adornaron el bosque, lograron localizarlos cerca de la corriente de agua. Durmiendo con una manta mientras se abrazaban y cubrían del frio.

Los adultos los levantaron y los agitaron para saber si no estaban inconscientes.

Las madres lloraban y agradecían por haberlos encontrado sanos y salvos, mientras que los padres desviaban la mirada y se tapaban los rostros para no ser vistos llorando.

El padre del rubio se sentó en el suelo y se cubrió el rostro, mientras que el padre de Eddie se le acercó para mirar algún daño, al ver que el pequeño estaba a salvo, desvió la mirada y se tapó los ojos para que no lo vieran llorando de alivio.

Esa actitud nunca logro entenderla en su padre. Él era un mal hombre, un cruel padre y un esposo terrible, pero el mostrar preocupación y llanto confundían a Eddie en varias ocasiones.

No le era posible definir si su padre sentía amor o no. Su padre seguía siendo un enigma.

“Tu padre te amaba de alguna manera… sé que no lo crees por todo lo que él hizo y yo no lo justifico Edd, pero, he aprendido en estos años que todos tenemos distintas formas de decir _te amo_ … en ocasiones no se dice literalmente, se refleja en nuestras acciones… o se muestra de la peor manera.”

Eddie admiraba esa perfección en Waylon, siendo capaz de verle un brillo a todas las situaciones y personas.

No sabía de donde sacaba esa compasión. Eddie no poseía ese rasgo. Como le gustaría tenerlo.

“Lo sé cariño. Es sólo que me cuesta trabajo el creerlo.”

“Lo entiendo Eddie y quiero que sepas algo, me alegro de lo que eres y de lo que te has convertido.”

Eddie no respondió nada, sólo le sonrío y le pago al cajero la cantidad de los productos. Empujo el carrito y se dirigió a su coche.

Empezaron a subir las bolsas. Eddie cerró la cajuela del auto y sintió el cálido toque de su pareja en su muñeca.

El rostro de Waylon era lleno de melancolía.

“¿Cariño?”

“Pensé que te perdería. Cuando tu…” Waylon cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza ante la tristeza de ese recuerdo.

“¡Olvídalo! Tu y yo estamos juntos.” Sonrió al ver el anillo, para darle un caído beso en los labios.

Era cierto, esa historia era algo de lo cual él no sentía ánimos de contar o recordar.

No hoy, no por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Sickness of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo a este fic! Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando. Sus comentarios me dan mucho ánimo.  
> Igual, no sean tímidos al comentar, me alegra recibir sus opiniones.

Las últimas comisiones que tenía para mediados del mes, logro terminarlas sin ningún problema. Las novias no tuvieron ningún problema y quedaron fascinadas cuando el hermoso vestido les quedo como un guante.

A pesar de finalizar con los encargos actuales, empezó a dar marcha a los que tenía dentro de dos meses. Es cierto que tenía tiempo de sobra, pero nunca fue una persona que dejara las cosas a lo último, ni siquiera cuando él era pequeño. En aquellos días él siempre se aseguró de terminar los trabajos y proyectos a tiempo para así no realizarlos a última hora como sus compañeros de clase. Esa actitud logro transmitirla en Waylon cada vez que realizaban ejercicios en pareja.

Eran raras las ocasiones cuando su maestra los ponía a trabajar en equipo. Cuando llegaba darse eso, Eddie sentía cierto aislamiento por parte de los demás niños. Eso no le importaba, mientras Waylon no fuera incluido en ese alejamiento o se sintiera alejado por el rubio, a él no le importaba o interesaba ese comportamiento por parte de los demás niños.

Miro el total de las comisiones y decidió trabajar enseguida, tenía bocetos ya planeados y una lista de ideas aconsejadas por las novias que requirieron sus servicios.

Se dedicó al encierro de su habitación compartida, junto al escritorio de trabajo y una pequeña radio rectangular. La tenía en la estación de los clásicos, él prefería ese estilo a diferencia de las modernas que algunos adultos preferían.

Desde el ventanal de su cuarto, podía ver a las personas transitar en sus acciones del día a día. Algunos parecían ser estudiantes y otros eran ya gente mayor en busca de algún objeto o producto de una tienda cercana.

De todos, a él le llamo la atención unos niños que recorrían la acera en una bicicleta. Parecían ser hermanos, eso lo decía por el enorme parecido en sus facciones.

El más alto de ellos se encontraba pedaleando, mientras que el más pequeño se encontraba sentado en un asiento extra en la parte trasera de la bicicleta mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del infante.

Eddie reía al percatarse de la inocencia de los niños. Eran raras las veces cuando veía a los pequeños explorar la calle y los parques. Muchos, en sus días, se mantenían dentro del hogar jugando videojuegos, mirando la televisión o entretenidos en la computadora.

Eddie nunca fue muy fan de los juegos electrónicos ni de las redes sociales, esas últimas si acaso las usaba por algún mensaje de los clientes, quienes tenían duda del precio de sus comisiones. Su pareja le había sugerido que era tiempo para crear una página web exclusiva para su negocio. Incluso si el rubio creara ese recurso, Eddie daría gruñidos de frustración cada vez que lo usara. Lo anterior era razón de burla de Waylon. Incluso cuando eran niños, su pareja se burlaba de él de forma cariñosa cada vez que jugaban en un Arcade cercano de su vecindario. Recibían siempre un mensaje de _Game Over_ en los juegos.

Amaba esos días infantiles, la presencia del rubio le hizo amar la escuela aún más ya que contaría con su presencia todo el tiempo. Las risas y los momentos llenos de diversión era algo que atesoraba mucho, hasta el punto de anhelar el día siguiente para convivir más tiempo.

Sin duda, el accidente en el bosque los unió más. Era como si la confianza de ambos se hubiera fortalecido, creando una unión tan fuerte como el acero. Fuera como fuera, Eddie agradeció la manera en cómo se forjo su amistad.

Él no quería que nada ni nadie en el mundo los separara.

Al ver a los niños en la bicicleta, recordó sus días escolares. Eddie, días después del campamento, había recibido una bicicleta por parte de su padre. No era nueva ahora que lo recordaba. Su papá la consiguió en una tienda de segunda mano y le dio unas cuantas reparaciones y una buena pintada.

La bici quedo como nueva con esos toques. Le pareció extraño el gesto de su padre, de hecho, él parecía mostrar un lado más amable desde su incidente en el bosque. Pero al final, el hombre volvía a su cruel actitud poco tiempo después.

Eddie no tardo en estrenarla. Empezó a usarla para dirigirse a donde sea y, usualmente, para llevar a su amigo a la escuela.

El pelinegro adoraba esos instantes, era como si el transcurso de su pedaleo detuviera el tiempo. Las personas parecían no moverse y el sol parecía mantenerse en el mismo lugar, siendo las hojas de los árboles y el viento lo único que tenía movimiento.

Había un día que Eddie recordaba con particularidad. Aquella vez, él llevaba a Waylon de regreso a casa. No había planes para jugar o pasar el rato en los parques cercanos. De hecho, tenían un gran proyecto escolar el día siguiente. Ambos darían una exposición sobre los principales contaminantes del planeta. Ya tenían su cartulina hecha y llena de imágenes junto a la información correcta.

Ya a las afueras de la escuela, por los barandales exclusivos de las bicicletas, Eddie se encontraba quitándole el candado de seguridad a su bicicleta.

Ambos estaban ansiosos de salir y dirigirse a sus casas. Y más Eddie ya que sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Waylon estaba listo para sentarse en el asiento de metal extra, pero Eddie lo detuvo y le paso un casco de protección.

_“Protección primero Way Way.”_

Dijo el pequeño Edward con una sonrisa mientras él se colocaba el casco. Eso era una rutina desde que consiguió el pequeño transporte.

 _“Ow, vamos Ed, ¡Tu manejas muy bien! Nunca nos hemos caído.”_ Waylon cruzo los brazos en protesta y por las medidas de seguridad. Eddie adoraba ver esas mejillas infladas cuando el chico hacia pucheros.

Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista de Waylon, su amigo llegaba a exagerar las cosas, odiaba que lo tratara como un bebé indefenso.

 _“No perdemos nada con prevenir.”_ Eddie le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Waylon termino aceptando. Una vez que se colocó el casco, una pequeña risita se le escapó al subirse a la bicicleta y sujetar el cuerpo de Eddie mientras avanzaba los primeros pedazos de la acera.

Waylon adoraba esos pequeños viajes. Eddie siempre lo llevaba al parque cercano del vecindario y se aseguraba de tomar la ruta larga e interior del parque. Entre la acera y los espacios de juegos, los chicos observaron a varios niños entretenidos en los juegos, así como padres manteniendo un ojo vigilante en ellos desde las bancas públicas.

También, había una iglesia cerca del parque, pero para llegar a ella uno tenía que dar una vuelta en una esquina alejada de su hogar.

Ambos sintieron curiosidad de los gritos, aplausos y los globos elevándose hacia el cielo. Decidieron ir a investigar al notar que no estaban muy retrasados para llegar a casa.

Al llegar, se percataron en sólo segundos que el alboroto era la celebración de una boda. Lo pareja se encontraba bajando de los escalones sin dejar de sonreír y sujetarse de las manos. Los familiares y amigos les lanzaban arroz como lo era en la tradición.

Eddie detuvo su pedaleo y puso un pie en el suelo de forma que ambos no cayeran. No dejaba de mirarlos con admiración, sin perder ningún detalle de lo sucedido.

El matrimonio, ese simbolismo lleno de aventura y felicidad, le causaban un sentimiento demasiado agradable. Aunque sus padres tenían un matrimonio bastante irregular y abusivo, el pequeño Eddie tenía la sensación de que esa no era la verdadera vida de una pareja. Debían ser momentos llenos de felicidad y más aún al estar al lado del ser amado.

Él tenía la esperanza de encontrar un amor verdadero a futuro. Le gustaría casarse y sonreír hasta que sus mejillas dolieran. Además, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, le gustaría tener hijos. Estar ahí y llenarlos de amor en cada instante. Sujetarlos y abrazarlos mientras les prometía que nada malo pasaría, que fuera como fuera, él arreglaría las cosas.

En otras palabras, él anhelaba una verdadera familia. Sin golpes y sin odio, sólo amor y paz duradera.

 _“La novia luce muy bonita en ese vestido.”_ Dijo el pequeño Waylon mientras mantenía el agarre en Eddie en su asiento extra de la bicicleta.

 _“Sí… se ven muy felices… tal vez yo me case algún día.”_ Dijo el pelinegro aún perdido con la pareja de recién casados y con sus pensamientos sobre el tema.

 _“¿Con quién te casarías?... aun somos muy pequeños para pensar en eso.”_ Dijo el infante con una risa burlona.

Eddie se rio junto a él ante la obvia razón de aquel comentario. Era verdad, los dos eran pequeños para adentrarse en esos temas. Pero Eddie había sufrido ciertos problemas en casa que él ocultaba y nunca decía. Asuntos personales que lo hicieron crecer más rápido que a otros niños.

Waylon jamás entendería su mundo violento y no deseaba por ninguna circunstancia el compartir semejante peso en un niño tan inocente y lleno de alegría como su mejor amigo.

Dejando su triste realidad, el pequeño Eddie desvió la mirada y se quedó pensativo ante aquella pregunta. Él no tenía idea cómo conseguiría una pareja. Ni siquiera había sentido ese sentimiento, esa sensación de amar a una persona.

Además, ninguna de las chicas del salón le agradaban y el sentimiento por parte de las niñas era mutuo.

 _“No lo sé Way Way, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que le guste a ninguna niña… tal vez, jamás le guste a nadie.”_ Dijo tristemente mientras desviaba la mirada.

El rubio se sintió muy mal por hacer esa pregunta, su amigo parecía emocionado y alegre hace minutos, pero, su hiriente comentario sólo lo hizo entristecer.

 _“Tú a mí me gustas…”_ Dijo Waylon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con el fin de animar su tristeza.

Eddie lo miro directamente a los ojos. Estaba seguro que su amigo no lo decía en esa manera. La confesión lo emociono por unos segundos, pero se desilusiono ante el obvio significado. Su amigo era muy inocente para comprender el peso de sus palabras.

_“Tú también me gustas Waylon, ¡eres mi mejor amigo!... pero, no le agrado a nadie más, me canse de intentar caerles bien… está bien, sabes, tal vez el tiempo cambie las cosas y le agrade a más niños.”_

Eddie se posiciono en su bicicleta y empezó a pedalear para llegar a sus hogares, no debían perder tiempo para su exposición de mañana, la cual tenía un gran peso de calificación.

Faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a casa. Se mantuvieron callados durante un gran rato, al final, Waylon quebró el silencio con una sencilla pregunta.

_“¿Qué debe tener alguien para poder casarse?”_

_“¿Um? Bien… deben amarse, gustarles las mismas cosas y llevarse bien todo el tiempo… sé que hay más, pero esos son los principales.”_

Waylon se quedó pensativo en la confesión. Acto que causo que Eddie se preocupara. No entendía porque la pregunta o que era lo que perturbaba a su amigo.

_“Se parece a lo que tú y yo tenemos Ed.”_

Eddie empezó a sonrojarse y a sentir una calentura que no se quería ir. El ligero dolor de cabeza que tenía en la mañana, pareció intensificarse aún más por esa confesión.

 _“Bien… sí… un poco.”_ Dijo Eddie de la forma más natural sin destilar el verdadero nerviosismo de sus sentimientos. Los fuertes latidos de su corazón no estaban ayudando tampoco.

_“Tu me diste un regalo en el bosque cuando me asusté mucho… yo también te quiero dar un regalo… si no consigues a alguien, cuando seamos grandes, ¡yo me casare contigo! Además, tenemos lo que se necesita para casarnos.”_

Eddie detuvo la bicicleta de nuevo y miro con mucha extrañeza a su amigo. Ese rostro se convirtió en una sonrisa al entender como el rubio haría lo que fuera para no abandonarlo.

Sin duda, Waylon haría muy feliz a cualquiera que él acompañara. Sólo esperaba ser parte de su vida en el futuro y recibir ese cariño incondicional.

_“Gracias Waylon, pero, dos niños no pueden casarse… sólo puede ser un niño y una niña.”_

El rubio lo miro con desilusión ante la realidad de su promesa, ya que, aunque Eddie podría protegerlo todo el tiempo, él jamás podría ayudar a su amigo a hacerlo feliz en una ceremonia de ese tipo.

_“Ahora que lo dices… nunca he visto a dos hombres casarse… perdón Eddie, pensé que podría ayudarte.”_

_“Waylon tranquilo… ¿sabes cómo puedes alegrarme?”_

El niño lo miro y negó con rapidez ante la pregunta.

 _“Yo soy feliz mientras sigas siendo mi amigo.”_ Dijo Eddie para después continuar su pedaleo en la vuelta de la esquina que dirigía a sus casas.

Waylon rio de forma alegre y abrazo a Eddie cariñosamente.

Eddie alejo sus negativas ideas de no encontrar a alguien cuando creciera, esas opiniones fueron opacadas por el cariño del rubio.

Deseaba de todo corazón no perderlo jamás. Él se aseguraría de nunca perderlo y de no lastimarlo.

Ya esas ideas y cálidos sentimientos cambiaron de lugar mientras concentraban sus energías en el proyecto. Ya lo tenían todo listo en esos momentos, lo único que se dedicaron a realizar eran sus ensayos y el ritmo de la exposición.

Todas esas prácticas fueron realizadas en la vivienda de la familia Park. Melissa, si acaso, los revisaba y miraba sus esfuerzos en el trabajo. Incluso, les traía una jarra de jugo con galletas horneadas para apoyarlos ante el obvio esfuerzo.

Eddie podía recordar ese dulce y delicioso aroma a galletas caseras. Al igual que su madre Edith, Melissa Park tenía un talento innato en la comida. Él estaba seguro que si probaba esa comida de nuevo, sentirá un regreso al pasado de su adorada infancia.

Todo marchaba de maravilla en aquel momento, pero Eddie no dejaba de sentirse cansado y con el cuerpo como si fuera una caldera hirviendo. Ni las idas al baño para mojar su cara calmaban su temperatura.

Waylon noto eso, pero Eddie insistió en terminar sus ensayos hasta el atardecer. No quería perjudicar la calificación de su amigo en la escuela.

Al terminar, se dirigió a casa y mantuvo una postura rígida con respiraciones calmadas para que no fueran notadas por sus padres. Su papá era sencillo de engañar, pero el ojo observador de su madre era otra cosa. Ella noto su comportamiento y estuvo a punto de tocarle la frente. Eddie fingió de nuevo y con una enorme sonrisa, sólo le dijo que estaba cansado por la tarea y que se dormiría temprano para descansar. De esa forma, se levantó de la mesa en la cena y se fue al lavabo para limpiar su traste sucio y no darle más trabajo a su madre en la noche.

Se ducho de inmediato en la bañera y sintió su temperatura normalizarse un poco mientras sentía ligeros calambres ante el tacto frio del agua.

Se cepillo los dientes y se dirigió a su habitación mientras subía a las escaleras. Se durmió en segundos cuando se derrumbó en la cama. Ni siquiera se secó el cabello debido al extremo cansancio.

Todo parecía ir para mejor al dormirse sin problemas, pero, fue lo contrario a la mañana siguiente. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y ardía de una manera extrema. Nunca se había sentido así. Se levantó con algunos tropezones de su cama y se dirigió al espejo del pasillo de la salida de su cuarto. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y él se sentía muy mareado.

Sabía que el estar enfermo pondría de mal humor a su padre, decidió volver a la habitación y cambiarse con su usual ropa para la escuela.

No podía ser una molestia para nadie. Ni para su madre ni para Waylon, quien contaba con él para el trabajo escolar.

No lo permitiría, no lo decepcionaría de esa manera.

Bajo de inmediato al escuchar los gritos de su madre informándole que el desayuno estaba listo.

Al llegar, se sentó en la mesa circular cerca de su padre, quien se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras mordía un pedazo de pan tostado con mermelada.

Su madre le deposito un plato con una torre de hot cakes decorados con miel.

Eddie sonrió ante el desayuno, además del omelette, ese platillo era uno de sus favoritos.

Su madre sonrió al notar la alegría en sus ojos, deslizo sus dedos en su rostro y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

El tacto en aquellas zonas causó que la madre se percatara de la temperatura corporal de su pequeño.

_“Edward… hijo, tú tienes…”_

_“¡Nada! No pasa nada, es que me cubrí mucho con las sabanas.”_ Eddie le sonrió y  le apretó la mano de forma desesperaba. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que la mujer comprendiera la indirecta.

La madre se quedó callada y comento algo más alejado de su estado de salud.

Eddie sabía que era una fortuna que su padre realizaría un pequeño viaje a las a fueras de la ciudad ese día. No se daría cuenta de su enfermedad una vez que se fuera.

De hecho, su padre no era tonto, lo miraba con cierta extrañeza ante su comportamiento.

Por fortuna, no se dio cuenta de su salud y se fue de casa una vez que la familia terminara el desayuno. Le dio un beso a su esposa y despeino un poco a su hijo en señal de despedida.

Cuando el padre salió de la puerta, el pequeño Edward se derrumbó en el suelo mientras tomaba varias bocanadas de aire.

_“Hijo, tú tienes fiebre… lo mejor será que no vayas a la escuela.”_

Eddie la miro con rapidez y negó de forma frenética.

_“No puedo… tenemos una exposición y no puedo dejar a Waylon solo.”_

_“Eddie, no es bueno que tu…”_

_“¡Por favor mamá! No puedo dejarlo solo con todo el trabajo.”_

Su madre se arrodillo y tomo ambos lados de su rostro. Noto la decisión en sus ojos a pesar de estar cansados y siendo el color rojo de sus mejillas lo más notable.

La mujer mostro una sonrisa y le beso la frente con mucho cariño.

_“Está bien hijo… mira, si quieres, una vez que termines la exposición, yo vendré por ti para traerte a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Tú debes estar en cama.”_

Eddie le dio una débil sonrisa y la abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Amaba a esta madre tan considerada y atenta que aparecía cada vez que su padre estaba lejos de casa.

Como le gustaría que ese rol se mantuviera por más tiempo, en los buenos y en los malos momentos.

Sin perder ni un segundo, el chico se cepillo los dientes y se mojó el rostro para alivianar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Saco su bicicleta y se dirigió a la casa de Waylon. El rubio lo saludo desde la salida y con él, cargaba su mochila y dos cartulinas para la exposición.

Se dieron su usual saludo matutino y, una vez acomodados en el pequeño transporte, Eddie empezó a pedalear para llegar a la escuela.

Waylon, quien seguía sujetando las cartulinas gracias a su mochila con cierre, pudo notar lo erráticas que eran las respiraciones de su amigo. Además, pudo sentir el sudor en su espalda ya reflejado a través de su blusa.

Eddie tenía algo y no le gustaban los síntomas que estaba presenciando.

Aunque lo confronto y le exigió una respuesta, Eddie insistió en que no tenía nada, que sólo tenía mucho calor y el ventilador de su habitación no le ayudo en refrescarse. Odiaba eso por parte del pelinegro. No le gustaba que le ocultara las cosas y lo hiciera sentir como si no pudiera ayudarlo.

Él daría lo que fuera para socorrerlo y no duraría ni un segundo, pero le gustaría mucho el no ser aislado de esa manera.

Entre dilemas y pequeños cansancios por parte de Eddie durante las primeras horas de clase y el recreo, la hora de la presentación había llegado. Ya habían expuesto tres parejas, siendo ya el turno de Eddie y Waylon para presentarse.

Eddie, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, logro exponer el lado de su información. Tosía un poco y sus reparaciones eran algo agitadas. Incluso los niños mostraron rostros de preocupación y algunas niñas murmuraban mientras lo señalaban, indicando la extrañeza en el niño.

En esos instantes Eddie sentía que ya no podría más. Apoyo su espalda en la pared y miro como su amigo exponía el resto de la información.

La profesora los felicito a ambos con aplausos que fueron seguidos por sus compañeros de clase. Segundos después, ella se dirigió a Eddie al notar como el chico lucia mareado. Le toco la frente y noto que ardía en fiebre.

En ese instante, el chico ya no podía más, sus fuerzas se acabaron y su cuerpo se derrumbó en el salón de clase. Por fortuna, la profesora lo cargo a tiempo para que no sufriera alguna lastimadura.

Eddie recordaba el escandalo cuando se desmayó. Waylon gritaba con mucho miedo y los demás niños se levantaron en seguida para ver. Él sabía de eso al escuchar el crujir de las sillas y las mesas en coro.

Su cuerpo ya no tenía la fuerza para abrir los ojos, sólo sintió los brazos de la maestra llevarlo a fuera del salón.

Después, todo se volvió escuro. Supo ya poco después que la profesora lo llevo a la enfermería y habían llamado a su madre por su estado de salud.

Waylon no dejaba de llorar cuando lo vio enfermo en la pequeña cama de la enfermería. Recordó que tenía que levantarse y abrazarlo un poco para calmarlo ya que no dejaba de llorar.

El rubio imagino lo peor al ver esa debilidad. Eddie, quien siempre era una figura indestructible ante sus ojos, el verlo tan frágil y débil lo asusto como nunca.

Eddie recordó que llamaron a su madre después del incidente. Para que ella no se metiera en problemas, él le dijo a la enfermera que él nunca le conto que estaba enfermo. Lo hizo con el fin de que ella no fuera vista con malos ojos de nuevo. Ya habían ocurrido experiencias en las que Edith había sido calificada como una madre poco cuidadosa e irresponsable. Las personas de la escuela llegaban a ser juicios muy crueles sin siquiera considerar las verdaderas situaciones.

Odiaba cuando la gente veía el mundo sólo en blanco y negro.

Cuando Edith llego, sólo recibió recomendaciones por parte de la maestra y la enfermera, indicando que harían un justificante por la posible ausencia de Eddie por el resto de la clase y el día de mañana. Sólo necesitarían un llamado de la madre para esclarecerlo en dado caso de alguna falta.

_“Señora Gluskin, ¡yo llevare la bicicleta de Eddie a casa! No se preocupe.”_

La madre miro a Waylon con impresión y le sonrió ante el detalle. Agradecía el gesto ya que la mujer no tenía un auto para llevar a su hijo a casa. Los Gluskin sólo tenían un vehículo, el cual estaba siendo usado por su esposo en esos momentos.

Aunque batallaría un poco, cargo la mochila de su hijo en la espalda y sostuvo a Eddie en sus brazos.

El pelinegro se sentía algo avergonzado al ser cargado de semejante manera.

Waylon le pidió que descansara en cama y que, si tenía tiempo, lo visitaría para revisar su estado y darle la tarea del día de hoy.

Eddie podía recordar la culpa y la desesperación de Waylon aquel día, incluso, su apretón en la mano era muy cálido y lleno de apoyo. Él dejo de sostenerle la mano cuando su madre camino a la salida de la escuela y se hizo camino en dirección a su hogar.

Al llegar a casa, su madre lo acostó en la cama y llamo a la familia Trager. Esa familia, además de ser médicos la mayoría, eran viejos amigos por parte de su padre. Ellos nunca durarían en visitar a los Gluskin por un asunto médico.

A Eddie le agradaba Arthur Trager, pero con el que no solía llevarse muy bien era su hijo mayor Richard. Él solía molestarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, era muy difícil jugar con él en alguna reunión entre las familias ya que no lo toleraba. Para esos años, él era un adolescente, ya se encontraba por salir de la preparatoria y meterse en la escuela de medicina como la tradición familiar.

Aunque mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras descansaba en cama, podía escuchar el tocar de la puerta y su madre abriéndoles con unas palabras de bienvenida. La voz única de Richard lo hizo quejarse un poco mientras colocaba la cobija en su cara.

No creía que existiera otra forma para empeorar su situación.

Eddie miro enseguida en la entrada de su cuarto al médico saludándole. Se sentó en la cama y espero las instrucciones del doctor. El adulto le coloco un termómetro de vidrio debajo de su axila y, mientras el tiempo pasaba, Arthur le hizo preguntas usuales, como desde cuándo lo padecía, los alimentos que consumió o si probo algún nuevo medicamento sin autorización.  

El medico concluyo que el chico tenía una fiebre causada por las temperaturas heladas y calientes. Le dejo unos medicamentos sencillos e instrucciones debidas para su consumo.

Mientras los adultos discutían sobre alguna reunión y momentos pasados, Richard se quedó en la cama de Eddie mientras le sonría un poco. También y algo extraño, él se quedó acariciándole el cabello y dándole apoyo, insinuando que él era más fuerte y se recuperaría después de eso. Su sorpresa y las agradables palabras de ánimo terminaron acabando en decepción cuando el chico siguió hablando, afirmándole que necesitaba de alguien a quien fastidiar para divertirse.

Eddie le dio una débil patada en la cadera que sólo causo una risa burlona en Richard. Para su buena suerte, el chico se fue de la habitación ya que su padre le ordeno que dejara de molestarlo, le advirtió que Eddie debía descansar varias horas para que las medicinas surtieran efecto.

El niño durmió un buen rato una vez que todos se fueron de su habitación. Quería descansar y sentir como la enfermedad se iba poco a poco.

Al cerrar los ojos, la oscuridad y sus respiraciones parecieron ser un espacio permanente en su descanso.

Se sentía como una batería que necesitaba recargar energías por medio del sueño.

Sólo unos pequeños dedos rosando sus mejillas lo despertaron de esa siesta reparadora. Al abrir los ojos, noto como Waylon lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa, también, noto por su ventana, como el sol estaba cerca del atardecer.

 _“Hola Way Way.”_ Dijo con una voz algo ronca debido a la resequedad de su garganta.

_“¿Cómo estas Ed? ¡Mira! Te traje la tarea… tu mamá me dijo que no irías a la escuela mañana… ¿sabes? Los chicos del salón se preocuparon mucho.”_

_“¿Ellos?... no lo creo Waylon.”_

El rubio negó y rio ante el comentario. Saco de su mochila dos cartulinas, eran de los equipos que habían expuesto. Pero la información de la exposición no es lo que le llamo la atención. Detrás de esa información venia un mensaje de todos sus compañeros de clase, todos ellos parecían darle palabras similares de ánimo.

_“¡Mejórate pronto!”_

_“Toma medicina.”_

_“No hablamos mucho, pero no me desagradas, me asustaste cuando te desmayaste, ¡mejórate Eddie!”_

_“¡Juguemos en el recreo cuando regreses!”_

Eddie leía en voz alta los mensajes de sus compañeros.

Odiaba cada una de esas palabras. No eran más que frases mecánicas fingidas y creadas por la lastima hacia su situación. Detestaba eso en las personas.

Aborrecía cuando ellos fingían simpatía para obtener algo a cambio, para luego ser arrojado y despreciado cuando él ya no era de ninguna utilidad.

Miro a Waylon y le dio una simpática sonrisa, pero no por los mensajes de sus compañeros, sino por lo puro e inocente de su mejor amigo. Waylon era honesto, nunca lo criticaba y jamás lo abandonaría en ninguna circunstancia.

_“Gracias Waylon… guardare la cartulina.”_

_“Ed, sé que dices que no les agradas a los niños, pero ellos cambiaron mucho desde el accidente en el campamento… tal vez lamentan lo que paso y quieren conocerte… ¡Ah! Una de las chicas se impresiono mucho cuando les conté de tus habilidades de supervivencia.”_

Eddie rio un poco y le dio una enorme sonrisa al rubio, si eso le daba a Waylon la sensación de que consideraba la opinión de la niña, para él sería suficiente aunque no fuera verdad.

 _“Muy bien, lo intentare Way Way…”_ Eddie sintió que las fuerzas se le iban de nuevo. En ese mismo instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a su madre con un vaso con agua y unas pastillas.

La mujer le toco la frente y dio un suspiro de alivio ante la pequeña mejora. Aun así, le dio unas pastillas recetadas por el doctor Trager. El medicamento fue muy fuerte, ya que empezó a sentir mucho sueño en unos minutos.

Edith, le aconsejo a Waylon que se despidiera de una vez, ya que Eddie necesitaba más descanso.

El rubio, sin más opción y sabiendo que era lo mejor para Eddie, se despidió del chico mientras la madre salía y los dejaba solos. El pelinegro cerro los ojos y espero a que se escuchara un segundo portazo en segundos, sin embargo, sintió unos cálidos y ligeros labios depositarse en su mejilla. La extraña sensación hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par, notando así la mitad de la cara de su amigo en una de sus mejillas.

Eddie no sintió asco o repulsión. Al contrario, sintió una agradable emoción en su pecho y en su estómago. Emociones similares a cuando él se subía a la pequeña colina más alta de la calle en auto y se deslizaba en la caída. Esa emoción y cosquilleo en su vientre se sintieron de forma muy agradable ante el beso.

_“Mi mamá siempre me besaba para mejorarme… ¡con esto estarás como nuevo en la mañana!”_

El infante le dio una sonrisa enorme y se despidió finalmente al salir de la habitación. Eddie aun perdido en ese momento se tocó la mejilla. Buscaba alguna evidencia de lo que acaba de suceder, siendo incapaz de diferenciar si lo que ocurrió era verdad o fantasioso. Al parecer, fue real al sentir el pequeño rasgo de saliva ya seca al tacto.

Eddie cerró los ojos para dormir sin dejar de sonreír ante los gestos.

Asimismo, pensaba en el comentario de Waylon sobre el matrimonio. Tal vez, si uno de los dos hubiera sido una niña, la promesa de casarse hubiera sido maravillosa y sus visiones de un futuro casamiento lo tendrían de maravilla en esos momentos de salud.

Pero, era imposible, dos niños no podían casarse. La idea le dolía, pero su cerebro sintió curiosidad al preguntarse como seria dicho escenario. Ambos, con trajes formales en una iglesia.

De hecho, su imaginación le mostraba a Waylon usando un vestido. En ese momento él supo que ya llego muy lejos. Despejo esas ideas y permitió que el cansancio lo durmiera.

Dejo de pensarlo y durmió. Jamás imagino que eso sería posible.

Ahora en su presente, con su yo adulto, Eddie negó con la cabeza y miro a sus bocetos para las futuras comisiones.

Él, que desde pequeño creyó imposible que dos chicos podrían casarse, se encontraba comprometido y anhelando la ceremonia con la que fantaseaba en su adolescencia para sobrevivir a su dura realidad de aquella etapa.

***

Miles se encontraba estirándose en la silla de su escritorio, había acabado varias cuartillas de escritura por un reportaje que sería publicado mañana. Él tenía que darle un repaso por algún error de dedo o sintaxis. Pero miro la hora del reloj, dándose cuenta que ya eran diez minutos pasados de las cinco. Él se impuso como regla el darse un descanso de una hora.

Se acostó en la cama y se estiro casi como un gato mientras sacaba un pequeño gemido en protesta ante el estiramiento con los ojos cerrados.

En segundos, escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de forma algo ruidosa. Él sabía de quien se trataba. Su pareja, Chris Walker, había regresado de una ardua jornada en el psiquiátrico de Mount Massive. Chris era parte de los cuerpos de seguridad y se encargaba de controlar a los pacientes cuando perdían el control. De hecho, se le pidió que se quedara unos días ya que estaban cortos de personal. Chris se quedó ahí cerca de cuatro días.

“Chris, buenas tardes, bienvenido.” Miles lo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios de bienvenida.

La mirada de Chris era tan dulce y pacifica como siempre. Adoraba ese rostro todo el tiempo. También le gustaba su voz, ya que le hacía sentir que todo saldría bien a pesar del obvio desastre.

“Hola Miles, disculpa, estoy algo cansado… me siento aliviado de que estos días los tendré libres…” Chris miro el rostro de su pareja y noto esa hiperactividad y risitas traviesas escapársele. El castaño tenía una noticia que ansiaba por decir.

“Bien… escúpelo… ¿Qué sucede?” dijo con risas en cada interrupción.

“No adivinaras quien se casa… ¿Recuerdas a Waylon?... o sí, Waylon se casara con Eddie.”

“¿Park? ¿Tu compañero de preparatoria?... ¿nuestro Waylon Park?” dijo el mayor aun sin creerlo y con una sorpresa ante la noticia.

No era para menos, él conocía la historia de Waylon y su relación con Eddie en su juventud. Se alegró mucho por ellos cuando se mudaron a Denver a realizar sus vidas sin las críticas de nadie.

De hecho, Chris aprendió mucho de ambos. Tanto de su historia como su lucha para buscar la felicidad.

“Me alegro mucho por ellos… lo merecen después de todo lo que pasaron.”

Chris se sentó en el sofá y, seguido de él, Miles se sentó a su lado. Dando la misma sonrisa de gusto.

“Sabes, eso me hace pensar, ¿Cuándo veré un anillo en mi dedo?” Miles le enseño la mano y se rio de forma burlona ante el comentario.

“Cuando tu tío logre perdonarme.” Chris le dio una sonrisa compasiva que se convirtió en un rostro de tristeza cuando miro al vacío.

Miles se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. Se sintió como un completo estúpido al recalcar ese comentario. Olvido lo delicado que fue para Chris la decisión de su relación.

“Chris… lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa… yo lo permití y apoye lo que paso… por favor… ya deja de sentirte culpable.”

“Aunque me digas eso Miles yo… bien, no importa, por cierto, ¿Edd y Waylon tendrán una boda? Debemos conseguir un buen regalo.”

“Chris…”

El mayor volteo enseguida al sentir el fuerte brazo de Miles sujetarlo.

“Te… ¿te arrepientes de nuestro pasado?... ¿te arrepientes de haberme escogido?”

Chris lo miro con sorpresa y lo abrazo en seguida. Miles apoyo su cabeza cerca del pecho de su amante.

“Jamás… lo volvería hacer… si tuviera que repetir nuestra historia… yo te escogería Miles.”

El periodista se aferró a él de forma desesperada. Como cuando perdía el control en su adolescencia.

Miles era de esa forma, solía aparentar una fortaleza que se derrumbaba en los momentos más extremos.

Lo abrazo con mucho cariño como cuando lo cuido en su juventud. Cuando ese chico tan serio y decidido cambio su estilo de vida para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh sí, mas adelante habrá una historia con Chris y Miles, espero les agrade la idea.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
